hollowknightfandomcom-20200223-history
Lemm
Relic Seeker Lemm is a Merchant in Hollow Knight. He collects Relics and buys them for fair amounts of Geo. Lore Lemm is an outsider to Hallownest. He entered the fallen kingdom searching for rare relics.Lemm: "Admiring my shop are you? Well I'm no squatter. This place was dead empty when I moved in and there's no one left alive who'd lay claim to the tower." He explores his current location and covets antiques, gleaning any information on the land's history.Lemm: "There's a forgotten history hidden in this kingdom's antiques, though few seem willing to look. Others come just to claw away at the cracks and ruins." While Lemm can happily discuss his discoveries and hypotheses, he guards his collection and is not willing to sell any of it.Lemm: "Come searching for rare items have you? Well hands off! This collection is mine and I won't be selling to grubby little wanderers." Despite the sealed gates, Lemm found his way to the heart of the kingdom, the City of Tears. There he set a shop in one of the empty towers around Fountain Square. He does not seek company unless they bring him more material for his collection.Lemm: "If you fancy yourself a domicile in the city, go find somewhere else, preferably in another building. I'm well content with just my relics. I'm not after neighbours." In-game events Lemm can be found at his shop overlooking Fountain Square. He eagerly offers Geo in exchange for rare antiques from about the Kingdom: Wanderer's Journals, Hallownest Seals, King's Idols and Arcane Eggs. Unlike Geo, relics are not lost upon death, which makes them a solution to secure large amounts of Geo before spending them. Upon delivery of a relic, Lemm shares his collected knowledge of the kingdom's history: the Pale King and his Five Great Knights, the wanderers lost in the caverns, and even the ancient civilisation buried underneath. After the Knight has defeated one of the three Dreamers, Lemm closes his shop for a break.Lemm shop sign: "Gone out to clear my head. Will be back soon. If you have something you absolutely must sell, come find me in Fountain Square." He can be found gazing at the Memorial to the Hollow Knight in the middle of Fountain Square. Lemm ponders about the meaning of the statue, as he never found the Hollow Knight mentioned anywhere else except for the fountain's plaque.Lemm Dream Nail dialogue: "...Who were you mystery knight?... Why no mention beyond your fountain?.." After having listened to him, he returns to his shop. Location Relic Seeker Lemm is located west of the statue of the Hollow Knight in the City of Tears. His shop initially has to be accessed from above. 01.jpg!Location in City of Tears}} 01.png!Relic Seeker Lemm's Shop |Image2=Screenshot HK 02.png!Lemm's shop closed |Image3=Screenshot HK 03.png!Lemm appreciating the Hollow Knight's fountain}} Trivia * Lemm, along with Steel Soul Jinn, are the only shopkeepers who buy items instead of selling them. * While Lemm mentions other Relic Seekers,Lemm: "A King's Idol? With as many of these as you've delivered, the other Relic Seekers are like to think I've gone mad for the King!" no other such NPC is ever found in Hallownest. * While wearing Defender's Crest Lemm will refuse to purchase any relics. * According to screenshots from the Hollow Knight Press Kit, Lemm was originally going to be called Relic Seeker Marm.Hollow Knight Press Kit * Lemm is the author behind the description for the Void Idol. ru:Старьёвщик Лемм